User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Chara vs Yandere Simulator. Epic Rap Battles of Not An AMA
welcome back to Epic Rap Battles: Flat's Avatars vs History except not really history at all Hey guys here's a matchup nobody asked for. I played Undertale again and got inspired. I'm probably gonna use it again. Don't get too excited. Anyways, here's ANOTHER UNDERTALE BATTLE and also maybe the first battle to feature Yandere Simulator?? (before Yuno vs Anayo of course <3 <3 <3.) I hope Yandere-Dev doesn't see this because that'd be hella awkward sorry I put your game into a shitty rap battle m8. Anyways, I can't think of shit to make up to make this look less filler than it totally is, so I'll just say I'm only posting this now rather than later because two guests of mine are still writing for ERBoHorror and I finished this so ye. So here's the battle. The mysterious ghost from Undertale, Chara, raps against crazed psycho killer Ayano Aishi aka Yandere-Chan from Yandere Simulator to see who's the superior knife-weilding maniac who kills for LOVE/Love. This is a pretty thin matchup but ye. I did pratically no research for this battle. Props to GIR for reading this and giving his review. Enjoy. if you can. Beat Intro Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SORT-OF-HORROR-BUT-NOT-REALLY! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Chara: You idiot! It’s too far late for you to part ways, This girl’s school is about to find out this world’s rules the hard way! Because it’s a one hit death and you’re relation-shipwrecked My Level Of ViolEnce is the only form of LOVE that this bitch gets! You’ll get Lets Played harder than your only form of recognition, Leave you .twitch-in’ with spit that puts your demo in demolition! You’ll die a thousand times over no matter how devoted Senpai should’ve let you know this, but it seems you didn’t get the notice Yandere-Chan: You think you’re deranged? All that’ll be left of you is blood stains, You roast like you’ve received a melatonin dose, but that can be arranged I’m mauling this suicidal goblin who calls herself my brawling Rival I’ll lock you back up in your coffin since you’ve already Fallen, Child! Your stance can’t stand when you're sans the man that Sans is You’re the rancid phantom of a trans kid with no Info-Chances As far as tunnelling underlings go, you can’t even live up to Digdug, No matter what daddy Asgore tells you, in the end, you’ll give up! Chara: Oh man, that’s hilarious! But I think you’ve said enough words All talk since the only shots she’s got are upskirts I see now that you’re heartless; Regardless, I’ll finish what I started Your soul may be unfit to be consumed, but rotten ingredients can be discarded! I’ll mold this realm with raps more gold than my locket, Sweeter than nicecream while yours have no chocolate Had fun with this toy but now that she’s in my corner of the void, I’ll leave Yandere Dev-estated, trying to go back to the track I destroyed! Yandere-Chan: With every line, your raps drop alongside your reputation, Against the indie sensation who takes the “de” out of “Determination!” And to take me? You’re Visibly Crazy is what your sad rhymes show, Against this Dirty Lover Killer, you must be on Bad Time Mode! I’m unstable! I’ll destroy everything you love, not even your rhymes SPAREd! Go ask your puppet mother lover what happens when you face Your Best Nightmare! With one hit and this bitch is ripped and dissolved into thin white powder, My omnipotent powers bring flow sicker and more sour than golden fucking flowers! Chara: Interesting. Your so-called “murders” don’t even hold up to my Best Friend’s crimes I’ve got all night to wait for your comply. I’ll wait until the end of time! Should have used your future vision to see these events unfold, My Best Nightmare? Since when were YOU the one with Mic Control? Yandere-Chan: You obviously think your UBOA form is some sort of horror means, But your deplorable lore is what’s good for my torture schemes I've shredded through your rap and blown you up like Jack, So it looks like Chara... just got SNAP-ped Outro Who won? Chara Yandere-Chan Category:Blog posts